A Wish That Spans the Ages
by ChaosTrigger
Summary: A story about Pokemon. Happy, adventure; It cantains these but also contains other things.


In the past 14 years of my life, I have read many a book and many a story. In these books and stories, I've felt many emotions. Anger, excitement, disgust, loathing: all of these describe how I've felt. There is a certain story that has, however, filled up my large heart with sorrow, hope, and happinses. The story of Aerista Ryan.

Aerista was a very unfortunate 10 year old. However, if you looked at her life, you'd understand why. She was all alone in the world with not an ounce of happiness in her tiny frame.

It was a very grey and rainy day when it happened. Two figures, a man and a woman, waved goodbye to the little person standing infront of a black car. The "little person" was Aerista and the other figures were her parents, Fiona and Dmitri Ryan.

Getting into the car, Aerista rolled down the window and began waving frantically to the shrinking figures whom were her parents.

In her childish mind, she couldn't wait to see her parents when she came home from school. She knew they'd be waiting for her when she came home. She was wrong.

Honestly, I was never one to like fires. I never liked them because even though they can be beautiful (depending on the circumstance), they can also be very, very dangerous. I should know: my apartment building burned down. I, however, felt no sorrow for I was never really fond of the object the roofed my head. Aerista, though, felt her world shatter.

When little Aerista returned from her 8 hours of teachers, friends, and work, her bright blue eyes seemed to widen and dull. Where her home once stood, there was ash and debris. The very equivalent of what her tiny heart had become. She walked around looking for her parents, but there was no sign of them. The only thing she found was her dear mother's locket. She popped it open to see a picture of her father and mother holding her as an infant.

Tears filled her sad blue eyes and as I sit here in my cramped room typing this, I feel tears on my face as I remember this depressing story. No one, good or evil, should lose someone as loved as their parents. For you only get one pair.

Aerista was escorted away from the scene by the police and driven to the orphanage that was quite abit away from her house. Aerista was dropped off with her two small suitcases and left. All alone.

I admit, I find myself saddening when I realize I have no one to keep me company. I often find myself stopping, wondering why I am by myself. I get over it, though, realizing that I have my mother and that I am in fact _not _alone. Aerista wasn't alone, she had many people to interact with at the orphanage. She didn't like them, though.

The only person, or thing, she talked to was a silver teddy bear she'd found. It had blue buttons for eyes and a slightly curving mouth for a smile. Black thread sewed the seams of the bear to keep his insides inside. She simply named him Chaos.

I find it hard to believe that someone would choose a teddy bear over humans, but there are some unbelievable things that are believabe. Like how you'd think that tomatoes are vegetables, but they are in fact fruits (I still don't believe it.).

The Rose Orphanage was set a ways away from the small town of Pallet. Aerista had admired the Pokemon that dwelled the plains near there, but never neared the creatures. She was too shy and withdrawn to do so. Even with courage from Chaos, she was still too frightened to go out and communicate with one.

One day, there was a special person who would change that. Daisy Oak of Pallet Town. She and her grandfather, Prof. Oak, were going to be taking one of the children back for a special "task".

_'Its not as if he's going to adopt any of us. He's just taking us to experiment on. Of course, I wouldn't mind getting out of this cracker-jack orphanage.'_ Aerista thought, clutching Chaos in one arm and holding a suitcase in the opposite hand.

**"You know, Aerista, this could be a chance for you to get away. Permenantly." **Chaos suggested, hanging limply in Aerista's arm.

"You think so? I could try." Aerista said, staring at Prof. Oak, whom was chatting away with the orphanage manager about perfect playmates, and Daisy. It seemed that a divine being was taking pity on the unfortunate girl and she was selected to be that child.

I don't feel that you need to know what happened on the extremely boring trip to Pallet Town. All you really need to know is Aerista was bored looking out the window at the repetative scene of Pokemon and plains. So I'm not going to waste what little energy I have to describe this very boring trip.

They had made it back to Pallet Town. Aerista stared in woner at the large lab building that was at the top of a slope. Daisy came and stood next to her. Daisy was quite talkative, really. She was a sweet and kind girl, though.

"My name is Daisy Oak. I'm very grateful that you came here. I was really bored." Daisy said, taking a ball from her toy chest.

Daisy was probably a few years older than Aerista. She'd short blonde hair that curled into itself. A pink hairband decorated it. A simple pink t-shirt and beige shorts were her outfit. White tennis shoes decorated her feet.

Aerista was a bit...formally dressed. A black dress that came right under her knees; rows of white ruffles were on the bottom half. A white bow was wrapped around her waist. White stockings covered her slender legs and shiny, black dress shoes covered her soles. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back neatly back with a black ribbon.

Just in case you're wondering, no, Aerista has never really _played_ outside before. All of her time was spent inside with her parents. She's never experienced what it was like to be a real child. Sad, really. Even I, a person who gets her kick out of playing video games and drawing, have tasted what its like to be a child. It is a bad thing if you don't get any sun.

Daisy looked at Aerista's attire and shook her blonde head, "No, no, no. That outfit won't do at all. We're going to be playing with the Pokemon here at my grandpa's lab."

Chaos gave a shout as Aerista dropped him on the ground, **"OUCH! Aerista, be careful with me! You know I'm delicate!"**

Aerista was flabbergasted, "P-Pokemon? We're playing with...Pokemon?"

"You don't like Pokemon?" Daisy asked, rummaging in her dresser drawers. "I can't have a playmate who doesn't like Pokemon."

"No! I-I do like them. I'm just a bit-" Aerista stated, picking Chaos up from the floor.

Daisy made a sound of triumph for finding an outfit, "You're afraid? Or too shy?"

Aerista clutched Chaos tighly and averted her eyes. Her parents had had Pokemon, but they'd most likely perished in the fire. Aerista had played with them frequently, but was never allowed to possess her own Pokemon. When she was younger, she'd always wanted a Pokemon.

Daisy shook her head, "After you get changed, I'm going to show you how harmless Pokemon can be. Besides, for the task my grandpa wants you to do, you're going to need to love Pokemon."

This is a non-important part of the story where Aerista changes into more casual clothes. The only dialouge here is me narrating and Aerista and Chaos chatting briefly before Daisy comes back and asks, "Aerista, who are you talking to?" Now, then, back to the story.

Aerista left Chaos in Daisy's room to take a nap. She was wearing the same thing as Daisy, just red not pink. Her hair was pulled into two looser ponytails, too. The duo were walking along the white corridors of the lab. Aerista had seen plenty of things along the way. I don't feel like typing them, so use your imagination.

"Aerista?" Daisy asked.

Aerista acknowledged Daisy's questioning tone, "Yes, Daisy?"

Daisy clutched her ball, "Why do you live in an orphanage?"

Aerista stopped and looked down, "My parents...died in a fire."

Daisy could hear the distress and sadness she'd made the girl remember. The fire of the Ryan Mansion had been in the headlines for weeks. Daisy wrapped a comforting arm around Aeritsa' shoulders, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just....I heard that your parents were still alive."

Aerista gave Daisy a tearful, shocked look, "WHAT!? REALLY?!"

Daisy smiled at girl's shock. She nodded her head and grabbed Aerista's smaller hand and led her to the Pokemon's area in the back of the lab.

"Yeah, I heard my grandpa talking to someone named Dmitri some days after the fire. They were talking about.....something. I can't really remember. I was supposed to be in bed. I heard you're name in the conversation, so I just assumed."

This information made Aerista's heart skip a beat. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't alone anymore in the world. A large smile played on her lips and her dull blue eyes were sparkling like they used to. She grasped Daisy in a deathlock hug and they both fell the ground laughing. Prof. Oak had heard Daisy and Aerista's little talk and was grateful for Aerista's brightened mood. It would make the task at hand all the much easier for her.

Another non-important part where Aerista and Daisy play with the Pokemon, have fun, Aerista loses some of her shyness. They talk about all sorts of things. And then Prof. Oak called them in to talk to Aerista.

"Now, Aerista, there's somethong very important I have to tell you. It concerns your parents. They are alive." Prof. Oak stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

Happy tears fell from Aerista's eyes as she had hopeful thoughts of her and her parents finally being reunited.

"However", Prof. Oak said, his smile turning into a frown, "I can't tell you where they are."

"Why not?" Aerista asked, wiping tears from her eyes. Daisy placed a friendly arm around her shoulder.

Prof. Oak stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to a table and picked something up. He wallked infront of Aerista and crouched to her level, "Do you know what this is, Aerista?"

Aerista looked at the red and white sphere, "Yes, its a Pokeball."

"No, its _your _Pokeball. Your parents wanted to give it to you, but as you know, some difficulties came up. They told me to give to you."

Aerista gasped, while taking the item, "My Pokeball? What Pokemon is it?"

"Open to see for yourself." Prof. Oak said with a smile.

Clutching the ball, Aerista pressed the button on the front. It opened and a bright white light began materializing a form. It was small. The figure stopped glowing. It was a small, blue turtle with a brown shell. It had its back turned to the group.

"A Squirtle? I've always wanted one." Aerista said, looking at the small Pokemon.

Squirtle heard its name and turned around, looking up at Aerista curiously. Aerista crouched to Squirtle's height, "Hello. I'm your new owner, Aerista. Its a pleasure to meet you."

Squirtle tilted its head innocently for a second before a bright smile broke out on its face. It lifted one of its small hands to Aerista. Aerista smiled back and wrapped her hand around Squirtle's. It was then a very special bond was created. I wish I had a Pokemon that I could create a special bond with. Alas, Pokemon aren't real in Columbus, Georgia. Anyway....

"Aerista...", Prof. Oak started, "Your parents wanted you to find your own way in the world without them. Of course, they were no where near your home when the fire happened. That's where they're off to. Trying to figure out who would want to cause such a disaster."

There was an awkward silence. Prof. Oak rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before brightening up, "Ah, yes, my grandson is coming home for a visit tomorrow. Maybe, he could teach you somethings about being a trainer."

Aerista picked up Squirtle and smiled at Prof. Oak, "All right, I'd like to meet him. Right, Squirtle?"

The turtle Pokemon nodded, "Squirt, Squirtle!"

Daisy, whom was tired of being silent, spoke up, "Grandpa, what about her package?"

Prof. Oak tilted his head, "Huh?"

Daisy cocked an eyebrow, "You know, the one that came yesterday. It was sent by her mom."

Prof. Oak still looked confused. Daisy smacked her forehead, "The one with all her trainer stuff in it! Gosh, grandpa, you're so DENSE!"

"Oh! Its in the spare room that's for her! Perhaps you could take her to her room; I'm sure you're both tuckered out by now."

Aerista nodded; she _did_ feel a bit tired now that she heard it. She gave a yawn and placed Squirtle back on the ground, "Yes, you're right. I am somewhat tired. I think I'll go and lie down for awhile."

"I'll show you your room, then." Daisy said, turning to walk through to archway of the lab.

Aerista bowed, "Good night, Prof. Oak and thank you."

Squirtle looked at Aerista and copied her movements, "Squirtle."

I, myself, feel a bit tired. I'm going to try and wrap the rest of this story up. Daisy, Aerista, and Squirtle made it to the spare room. Daisy said "Goodnight." then left them alone. Aerista greeted Chaos and introduced him to Squirtle. Chaos asked, **"How do you do?" **and Squirtle looked like he was about to pass out because an inanimate object just talked. Chaos laughed and Aerista got ready for bed. She made a place for Squirtle and Chaos. After that she was out like a light.

Finally, the first part of this interesting story is finally over. It feels as though things are brightening up for dear Aerista. Her life once dull life has finally been shined. Now, it is somewhat past my bedtime. So, goodnight.


End file.
